Moira Kelly
| birthname = | birth_place = Queens, New York, U.S. | notable role = | occupation = Actress | yearsactive = 1991 – present | spouse = Steve Hewitt (2000–present) 2 children }} Moira Kelly (born March 6, 1968) is an Irish-American actress and director. She is best known for her roles as Kate Moseley in The Cutting Edge, Mandy Hampton in the television series The West Wing (1999–2000), Karen Roe on One Tree Hill (2003–2009) and providing the voice for Adult Nala in The Lion King. Early life Kelly was born in Queens, New York, the daughter of Irish immigrants. Her father, Peter, was trained as a concert violinist and her mother, Anne, is a nurse. Kelly is the third of six children and was raised in Ronkonkoma. She was brought up Roman Catholic. Kelly attended Connetquot Senior High School in Bohemia, Long Island, graduating in the class of 1986. Later she attended Marymount Manhattan College. In her youth, Kelly was cast in a small role in her high school's 1984 production of Annie. Due to illness, the young woman playing Miss Hannigan was replaced, causing a series of cast changes leading to her choice of career. A faithful Catholic, Kelly had to decide between acting and her childhood ambition of becoming a nun. Career Kelly made her professional acting debut in the made-for-TV movie Love, Lies and Murder, playing a teenage murderer. She went on to have small roles in the films The Boy Who Cried Bitch and Billy Bathgate before being cast as Donna Hayward in Twin Peaks: Fire Walk with Me. For that film, she went home and got permission from her priest because of an explicit sex scene. In the same year she starred opposite D. B. Sweeney in the romantic comedy The Cutting Edge and played two roles opposite Robert Downey, Jr. in Chaplin. According to a TV Guide interview, before taking on her role in Daybreak, Kelly once again asked her priest for advice: "Being a Catholic, I wondered if it would be against my religion to play a girl who has premarital sex." The priest told her "it was okay, as long as my artistic intentions were true and I wasn't doing it for the notoriety or the money.""A Message from Marrs". This Rock. February 1993. She has since appeared in the movies With Honors, Little Odessa, The Tie That Binds and Dangerous Beauty amongst others, and provided the adult voice of Nala in Disney's The Lion King, The Lion King II: Simba's Pride, and The Lion King 1½. In her independent film career, Kelly had the starring role of activist Dorothy Day in Entertaining Angels: The Dorothy Day Story and starred alongside Glenn Close in The Safety of Objects. She played Helen Keller in the made-for-TV movie Monday After the Miracle, which broadcast on November 15, 1998 on CBS. Kelly starred in the CBS drama To Have & to Hold opposite Jason Beghe before playing Mandy Hampton in the first season of The West Wing. In 2003 Kelly began playing single mother Karen Roe on the teen drama One Tree Hill. In the fifth season she ceased to be a regular cast member, but made guest appearances in the 100th episode and the sixth season finale. In 2007, Kelly appeared in the independent teen drama film Remember The Daze. In 2009, she joined the cast of Heroes V4 Fugitives, and will star in the epic dark comedy/mystery, City of Shoulders and Noses. She also directed two episodes of the series: Resolve (2007) and I Slept with Someone in Fall Out Boy and All I Got Was This Stupid Song Written About Me (2006). Personal life In 2000, Moira Kelly married Steve Hewitt, a Texas businessman. They have two children, Ella and Eamon. Filmography References External links * * * "The Lion Queen": An Interview with Moira Kelly by Aaron Wallace at UltimateDisney.com Category:1968 births Category:Actors from New York City Category:American film actors Category:American people of Irish descent Category:American Roman Catholics Category:American television actors Category:American television directors Category:American voice actors Category:Female television directors Category:Outstanding Performance by an Ensemble in a Drama Series Screen Actors Guild Award winners Category:Marymount Manhattan College alumni Category:Living people Category:People from Queens da:Moira Kelly de:Moira Kelly fr:Moira Kelly it:Moira Kelly nl:Moira Kelly no:Moira Kelly pl:Moira Kelly pt:Moira Kelly sr:Мојра Кели sv:Moira Kelly